Bogowie Grecji
__NOEDITSECTION__ Gdy, lekkim paskiem swobody wodzony, Wam jeszcze piękny świat posłuszny był, bóztwa, błogiemi rządzące plemiony, co was w krainie bajek umysł śnił! — Gdy jeszcze wasza słodka cześć jaśniała, o jakże inny, inny to był świat! gdy twych ołtarzy święciła się chwała, tobie się zplatał Amathuzjo, kwiat. Kiedy poezji czarowne powicie w około prawdy mile snuło się; — naturę pełne przepływało życie, że czuło nawet, co się martwem zwie. Aby go można przycisnąć do łona, przyjmował wyższe uślachcenie świat; gdziebądź źrenica sięgła poświęcona, wszędzie, tak, wszędzie naszła bozki ślad. Gdzie teraz tylko, jak uczony głosi, wiruje światła bezżywotni krąg, wóz to był wtenczas o złocistej osi, spokojnie mknący z pod Heljosa rąk. Tu po tych wzgórzach żyły Oready, tam świrk zaszumiał.... nie! to Dryas w nim; tutaj swe urny chyliły Najady, strumień z nich tryskał srebrnym szumem swym. Tam Dafne woła, wijąc się w wawrzynie, Tantala córy głos w tej skale tkwi, Syryngi skarga brzęczy w owej trzcinie, tu Filomeli jęk w tem liściu drży. Owdzie pojmuje zdrój łzy Demetery, wrócić zgubioną Persefonę chce, a z tej wyżyny wołanie Cythery daremne żale ku Lubemu śle. Widziano wtedy zstępujących z góry niebian pomiędzy Dejkaljona ród; ażeby ująć Pyrrhy wdzięczne córy, szedł syn Letony pilnować ich trzód. Między człowiekiem, bogiem a heroem przymierze wtedy piękne Amor wił, tak, że pospołu z bogiem i heroem śmiertelny czołem w Amathuncie bil. Smutne, surowe wyrzeczenie siebie pogodnej waszej nic sępiło czci; musiały ziemskie serca bić jak w niebie, bo szczęsnym — nieba sprzyjaliście wy. Tylko, co piękne, miało uwielbienie; nóg się niewstydził cieszyć się jak człek, ho srom jagodę rumienił Kamenie, bo to był rządów Charitinny wiek. Jak pałac, wasze śmiały się świątynie; ród bohatyrów, by swą cześć wam dał, grał o korony na Isthmu cieśninie, rydwan po stadjach ku swej mecie grzmiał. Pięknie się wijąc w pełne duszy koła, oplatał taniec ołtarz świetny wasz, zwycięzkie wieńce zdobiły wam czoła, liść się weselił z ponad wonnych czasz. Okrzyk "Ewoe!" thyrsów potrząsanie, rysiami pysznie zaprzężony wóz, t o było Dawcy — uciech zwiastowanie; przodem Faun, Satyr chwieją stopą kóz, w koło, Menady pląsają szalone, ich skok wysławia błogi wina dar, a gospodarza lira zrumienione raźno do pełnych zapraszają czar. Nie chrzęścił kością, ni szczękami zgrzytał domownik mogił u śmiertelnych łóż; ostatnie życie z ust całunek chwytał, i swą pochodnię chylił Geniusz. W surowym nawet Orku sądną szalę wnuk ziemskiej córy zdaną sobie miał; to też Orfeja pełne duszy żale tknęły Erinje śród Hadesu skał. Co cień swobodny za życia Ulitował, wracał mu wszystko elyzejski gaj; mąż wiernej żonie wierną miłość chował, znalazł wyścigacz przestrzeń swoich staj; Linus pieśń zwykłą przy swej lutni składa, Admet w objęciach swej Alcesty lgnie, i Orest poznał swojego Pylada, poznał Filoktet znowu strzały swe. Wyższych cnotliwy dostąpił wawrzynów, droższą nagrodę twardej walki wziął, i wykonawca bohatyrskich czynów z pyłu do niebian szczęśliwych się piął. Prał tym, co stawał zmarłych im odbierać skłaniała czoło milcząc bogów ćma, a gdy śmiał pilot z burzami się ścierać z Olympu świecić para Bliźniąt szła. Gdzież-eś, mój świecie? Ach! wracaj co wcześniej! Wiosno natury! Gdzie twój piękny kwiat? — W czarownyni jeszcze tylko kraju pieśni zatrzymał życie twój bajeczny ślad. Smuci się niwa obumarła, skrzepła, nie spotka bóztwa nigdzie tęschny wźrok; z obrazów pełnych żywotniego ciepła cień tylko został, jak podniowy mrok. Po oblatało już to wszystko kwiecie, wiatr je z północy przeraźliwy zwiał; trzeba ci było zginąć, bogów — świecie, bo jeden tobą zbogacić się miał. Po gwiazd sklepieniu szukam, a nie zdołam twego, Selene, lica znaleźć tam; wołam po lesiech, nad wodami wołam, — czczy głos mej piersi wraca tylko sam. Nie znając pociech, jakie dar jej rodzi, nie zachwycona wdziękiem, którym tchnie, ani pojmując ducha co nią wodzi, ani szczęśliwsza, że szczęśliwi mnie, czcią nawet mistrza swego nie przejęta — jak czka wahadeł zegarowych drut — służy, pod prawo ciężkości ugięta, ckliwa natura — tyle bożka wprzód. Dla jutrzejszego znowu rozwiązania, dziś ona sobie własny kopie grób, i te księżyce, wiecznie, bez przestania, w koło tych samych zwijają się śrub. W krainę wieszczów odszedł bóg bezczynny, bo już zbyteczny temu światu był, co, z wiekiem, pasek zsunąwszy dziecinny, sam się prowadzi mocą własnych sił. I nie ma bogów ! Piękność okazała, i szczytność z niemi cała znikła nam, cały dźwięk życia, barwa jego cała, — bezduszny wyraz tylko został sam. Z powodzi czasów zdoławszy wypłynąć, na Parnass tylko lot swój mogły wzbić. - Co wiecznem życiem ma w pieśni zasłynąć, trzeba, by tutaj zaprzestało żyć. Kategoria:Friedrich Schiller Kategoria:Wiersze Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku niemieckim